sexual explorations
by fourtrisseverlark
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of katniss and peeta's sex lives. Starting from their first time and getting more confident as they go on. VERY SMUTTY
1. real or not real

So this is the first time,the real or not real. This story will be completely filled with smut so if you don't like that I don't suggest this for you. It's all one shots about their sex lives. So enjoy

Real or not real

I wake up to peeta shaking me."Katniss wake up"he says"it was all a nightmare, it's okay"

"But this was real"I sob into his chest."It's all too real"

He looks at me with eyes of understanding,he will be the only one to truly understand how I feel. He is my dandelion in the spring. I've thought about all that before,how I can't live without him and how what I needed was not gales fire,but peeta's passion.

So tonight when he presses his lips against mine,I don't hold back. I muster all the love,passion, and fire I have in that one kiss,and feel a deep fire consuming me from deep inside. His delicate but strong fingers rest on my hips as my arms wrap around his neck.

"Katniss.."He moans. I should feel intimidated or scared but I'm not. I feel a sudden burst of excitement and I feel brave. I start to rub my crotch against his growing erection. He moans my name again and that just adds to my fire. I rip off his shirt and mine,exposing our chests.

His hand goes to move up,but before he actually touches me,his eyes ask if it's okay. I nod and instantly his bakers hands knead my boobs."Peeta"I moan as I feel a wet spot pooling at the base of my underwear.

I lay back onto our pillows and he leans forward so that he halfway on top of me. Then he dips his face down to take my pink nipples in his mouth. It feels so perfect,that I want him inside of me.

"Peeta! Peeta please! I want you"I sigh"make love to me,take my virginity,please peeta,I'm all yours"

"Are-are you sure?"He stutters.

"Yes peeta,I'm all yours"I reassure him.

He takes no time to get our underwears off. At first he looks at me in amazement,then he reaches out and touches me sighing"God your so wet"I tense up,I have no clue if that's good or bad?!

"Don't worry katniss,that's a good thing"

I nod. Then I look at him. He is so big! So I reach out and hold him in my hand. I don't understand how something could be so hard but so smooth and soft. He lets out a huge moan as I start to move my hand up and down. But soon he stops me saying"if that continues, I'll come right now."

So I reluctantly pull my hand away. Them I feel him touch me again,but this time it's even better,like that one spot holds everything. I moan out and says"aha! I found your clit"

So that's what that spot is.

I start to feel my walls clamp in pleasure and then waves of ecstasy wash over me as I ride out my orgasm. He pulls his fingers out and licks them. Then moans in response to it.

"Are you ready,katniss?"He asks making sure I want this."Yes peeta"I say confidently. He lines himself up at my entrance and then pushes in. At first it kinda feels funny,like a stretching,then he hits a place where it's a bit painful. But as he moves,the pain subsidies.

He stops,letting me get use to it but it hurts more when he's not moving."It's okay,please move"I tell him. He instantly start to thrust in and out of me lightly,but as it goes on they become faster and harder.

We both moan out each other's names as we climb to the top. He is thrusting so much that I am literally bouncing on his cock. Then he starts to moan"k-katniss I'm I'm gonna cuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm!"

"Oh that's right peeta,I want all of your cum inside of me"I moan as he fills me with his warm seed. He collapses for a second then pulls out and rolls off of me. I can feel both of our cums dripping out of my vagina.

Peeta wraps me in his arms and asks"you love me,real or not real?"

"Real"

A/N as they get more confident,more things will happen,including humor kinkiness ect.


	2. oral sex

Reviews are appreciated!

Katniss pov

Peeta and I have been having a lot of sex for the past few weeks,so I decided to go on a pill. I don't think a baby would be good for us. But we haven't really done anything different from the first time,until tonight. It started out as our normal sex does,us being horny and taking each other's clothes off,but instead of going right in,he stopped.

XXX

"Can I try something?"peeta asks me.

"Of course"I say and run my fingers through his hair. He first starts with putting his fingers in my pussy,which isn't different,but then he lowers his head to my heat. I feel his tongue run across my slit and he starts to lap up all my juices.

I moan out his name and he does more. Then he finds my clit and starts to suck on it,giving me the best sensation in the world. He sticks his fingers back in as he sucks my clit and I feel as if I'm going to explode. Soon I'm pretty much riding his face until I come all over him.

When he pulls his face back up to mine ,I can see all my cum shining on his chin and nose. When he kisses me,I can taste myself on his lips,which gets me off even more.

All of that gives me an idea.

"Lay back peeta"I tell him.

He does as I say but with a confused face."I'm gonna make you feel good too"I say as I grab his cock in my hand. He moans as I run my hands up and down and stroke him. Then I take him in my mouth. I run my tongue along the bottom of his cock as I bob my head.

"Katniss! Oh God!Katniss!"he moans and that makes me go even more. He is so big and long,but I try to fit it all in. I feel his tip touching the back of my neck,as I feel his dark blonde hairs tickling my nose.

Then I try to do more by playing with his balls as I blow him. He locks his hands in my hair as he thrusts into my mouth moaning my name.

"Katniss! I'm gonna cum!"he warns but I don't pull out. His warm seed fills my mouth and I swallow every last drop. He moans the whole time and after he says"oh God,I can't believe you just did that to me."

I smile and then make out with him so that he can taste himself on my lips. With all this I realize something.

I really like oral sex


	3. teasing and sweet revenge

Katniss pov

I'm going to get peeta back so good! Throughout today,peeta has been teasing me,he would kiss my neck and grab my boobs or rub over my pants,but every time I try to do more he laughs and says" nah-ah" and waves a finger at me. Then he winks!

It got me so mad,but when I finally cooled down I decided to get him back. He's at the bakery right now and won't be home for a few minutes. So I close the door and take off all my clothes. I lay on the bed with my legs spread apart and wait until I hear his footsteps announcing that he's home. With that I start to rub myself and moan as loud as I can.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaahhhhhhh mmmffffghhh"

He opens the door and his eyes pop when he sees me."k-k-katniss?"He says and I can already see his giant erection straining against his pants. I wait until he has all his clothes off and attempts to get on me to stop him."Nope! Go sit over there" across from the bed is a chair. He sits down and I cuff his hands behind the chair. I wanted to try new things so I ordered a box full of 'toys' and it so happens that cuffs were in it.

"What's going on?"He asks.

"This is for teasing me."I say with a wicked smile. Then I sit in the same position as before but this time I pull out a huge dildo,but it's not as big as Peeta. I push it in my ready pussy and ride it as fast as I can moaning out his name. "Katniss"peeta moans as I cum all over it. I dip my fingers into my pussy and then suck on them. Then I walk over to peeta and say"I want you to lick all my cum off of this"and hold up the dildo.

I push it into his mouth and wait until I think he's licked it all off,then I get down on my knees and lick the side of his cock,but that's all he gets. I uncuff him and say"don't ever tease me again"and kiss him. Then I go in for a shower,leaving him to finish himself cuz I locked the bathroom door.

When I come out of my shower,I put clothes on and go straight to bed. When I hear him come out of the bathroom and get in bed,I roll over and kiss him"I love you peeta"I say as sweetly as I can"

"You're cruel"he says with a smirk"but that was so hot"

"Anytime,but next time you tease me like that,I'm not giving you a lick"

"You know I was preparing you for tonight?"

"Doesn't matter. I was so horny and you wouldn't let me get release"

"Well you obviously got it now"

"But it wasn't from you,that thing isn't nearly as big as you"I say with a smile

"I love you katniss "

"I love you too peeta"

A/N I need some reviews please


End file.
